


Under the Stars

by snoflakesun



Series: summer otp challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pokespe - Freeform, Summer OTP Challenge 2019, gold being a dumb boy, its ok because silver likes him anyways, silver being done with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: “I wonder what the other regions would be like. Hey, Silv, if we ever have the chance, would you go with me to the other regions?”“I’ll think about it,”-Summer OTP Challenge Day 6: Hammock





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i didnt characterize them super well in this... whoops  
> it's only been six days and im so tired of writing LOL  
> anyways, hope you enjoy!

“What are you looking for?”

“Two trees.”

“...why…”

“Huh? Are you dumb? How else are you going to put up a hammock?”

“Gold you…”

For a moment, the two boys stood in silence. They stared at each other, one exasperated and one confused. Gold broke the silence, crossing his arms. “Silv, I don’t want to get run over by bug types while we’re sleeping.”

“You’re saying you never slept on the ground before?”

“No, but it’s way more comfortable to not have to worry about them.”

“You do know there are Pokemon that stay in trees, right?”

“Gah, don’t worry about it!” Gold stopped in front of a tree, placing his hand on it. “I think here’s good.”

Silver watched with slight amusement, watching as the other trainer threw a rope around the trunk, tying it tightly. “Besides, you can swing!” Gold grinned as he ran to the other tree. “It’s cool.”

“Whatever you say,” Silver raised an eyebrow. “Although, I’d rather not risk falling to the ground in the middle of the night.”

Gold adjusted the cap on his head, letting out a breath as he finished tying the other end. “Maybe you should try sleeping in a hammock for once. It’s not bad, you know.”

“No thanks,” Silver waved his hand dismissively. “Did you not hear what I just said?”

“Hmm,” Gold sighed. “It’ll be a day or so before we get to the next city, anyways. Where are we headed?”

“Cianwood City.”

“Ah, cool, cool. Mm, it feels nice not having to worry about the Pokemon League anymore. We can just do whatever.”

The two of them ended up travelling together after meeting up at the competition. With nothing better to do, the two of them agreed to travel around and complete the pokedex for Professor Elm. Although, they had already collected most of the different species, so finding the ones they haven’t caught was a bit of an issue.

“Hey, why did you come with me?” Gold asked, jumping onto the hammock and laying down. “I feel like I asked you this before.”

“You did.”

“And?”

“I just felt like it. Don’t question it,” Silver leaned against the tree, closing his eyes.

“Ugh, you’re so boring, Silv!” Gold swung the hammock, making his body swing from side to side. “You should lighten up.”

“And you should take things more seriously,” Silver responded. “Besides, I don’t know when my father will return with Team Rocket again. I don’t want to deal with them.”

“Bleh, aren’t there other trainers who can deal with them?”

“We’re the dex holders, though. There aren’t many of those.”

“That’s true…” Gold let out a sigh. “I wonder who the next generation will be?”

“I can ask Blue, she might know.”

“Whatever, we can think about that later. Hey, you should come up here.”

Silver turned to see Gold patting the space in the hammock, a grin on his face. “Just once! I promise you it won’t be bad.”

“Fine,” Silver clambered over, feeling the cloth stretch under his weight. “This might fall, you know.”

“We’ll be fine!” Gold promised. “Look, you can see the stars from here!”

“You can see the stars from the ground, too.”

“Stop ruining the moment,” Gold poked Silver’s side.

“I’m just being realistic.”

“I told you- WAH!”

Gold stopped midway through his sentence, seeing a Kakuna creep out from the corner of his eye. He latched onto Silver, his fingers tightening around Silver’s arm. “It’s just a Kakuna,” Silver frowned.

“It surprised me,” Gold said defensively, loosening his grip, although leaving his hand on Silver’s arm.

The hammock swayed gently, and the two of them fell into silence. “I wonder what the other regions would be like. Hey, Silv, if we ever have the chance, would you go with me to the other regions?”

“I’ll think about it,” Silver responded.

“Heh, you’ll want to go! There will be so many different types of Pokemon, and different battles too! I wonder if there are any evolutions that we haven’t seen before!”

“Of course there are,” Silver shrugged. “The world is vast.”

“Wow, look at you. So smart, I wonder how Team Rocket will ever exist when there are smart people like you,” Gold said sarcastically as he swung his legs over the hammock. In response, the hammock shifted, causing Silver to make a noise of surprise.

Gold started to hum, kicking his legs and making the hammock swing back and forth. “Hey, Gold, stop it. The hammock’s going to break-”

A sudden snap, and the two of them ended on the ground, surrounded by a cloud of dust. Silver let out an annoyed sigh, brushing the dust off his shoulders. “What did I say…”

Gold laughed, standing up and dusting off his pants. “I didn’t expect it to actually break, you know!”

“So? You’ve ended up having to sleep on the ground anyways. I don’t get why you wasted your time putting it up in the first place.”

“Come on Silv, you’ve got to have some fun some time,” Gold pouted. “Besides, I can just fix it and everything will be fine! Why are you so depressing?”

“I’m not,” Silver countered. “I’m just realistic.”

“Hmmn,” Gold hummed as he lifted the hammock fabric to lay it on the ground. “Whatever. It’s late, let’s go to sleep.”

The two of them lay on the ground, listening to the sounds of the Pokemon in the woods as they waited for sleep to overcome both of them. The stars twinkled in the night sky, and city lights flickered in the distance. A soft breeze blew through the trees, causing leaves to spiral down from the tops of the forest.

“Hey, Silv,” Gold turned over, facing where Silver’s back was to him.

At his voice, Silver turned around, opening his eyes to meet his. “What is it?”

“I’m serious,” Gold continued. “About… when I go to travel to other regions. Will you come with me?”

Silver’s expression softened before he smiled slightly. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snoflakesun)  
> message me on discord! i'm snoflakesun#2865


End file.
